16 Maja 2008
TVP 1 05:05 Twórcy naszej tradycji - Hrabia Henryk kraj prod.Polska (1998) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 16 maja; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Ocalony; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 09:00 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku; magazyn 09:10 Kuchcikowo-gotowanie na ekranie - Niezwykły obiad ze zwykłych produktów; program dla dzieci 09:25 Fifi - Piękność Kwiatuszkowego Balu ; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:35 Kocham muzykę - Paola i pikolo ; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998) 09:45 Tam i z powrotem - Pies w piwnicy; serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:15 16x9 - Tomasz Sikora. Fotografia - moje życie; felieton 10:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Odurzeni eterem; serial TVP 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3833; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3834; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Wielkie sprzątanie 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1083; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1472 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Piękne umysły - Fenomen Einsteina; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 102; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 103; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3835; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3836; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:50 Przed Opolem - odc. 3 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1477 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1088; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Wędrowiec ; serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - 60 sekund - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000) 22:25 Glina - odc. 19 - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 23:25 Kino na Wysokich Obcasach - Pulp Fiction; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1994) 02:05 Orzeł, seria II - odc. 5 (13); serial kraj prod.Dania, Islandia, Niemcy, Szwecja, Norwegia (2005) 03:05 Orzeł, seria II - odc. 6 (14); serial kraj prod.Dania, Islandia, Niemcy, Szwecja, Norwegia (2005) 04:00 Czterolistna koniczyna; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004) 04:15 Przed Eurowizją 04:25 Był taki dzień - 16 maja; felieton 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Statek miłości odc. 152/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 06:30 Statek miłości odc. 153/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 07:15 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - Srogi Żniwiarz; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 179 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 9:20,10:10 11:10 Święta wojna - (274) Hostel; serial TVP 11:45 W cieniu niedźwiedzia; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (1998) 13:20 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (68) 13:30 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Na południe; cykl reportaży 14:00 Duże dzieci ; talk-show 14:55 Gliniarz i prokurator - Moje serce należy do taty; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 15:45 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 108; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 109; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:55 Tak to leciało! ; teleturniej 17:45 Dni maja, dni sierpnia '88 - odc. 5 Misja Stelmachowskiego; cykl dokumentalny 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (35) 20:05 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (10) ; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:10 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (10) ; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:55 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (10) ; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (10) ; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:50 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson - s. I odc. 10/13; serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (2005) 23:40 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 5; felieton 23:50 EUROexpress; magazyn 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Przepraszam, czy tu biją?; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1976) 01:50 Miasto prywatne; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1994) 03:05 Europa da się lubić - Europa gwiazd 03:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program rozrywkowy odc. 534 06:15 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc. 150 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 06:45 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc. 151 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:30 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy odc. 229 USA 1995 09:30 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny odc. 191 USA 2000 10:30 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 73 USA 1990 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1105 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show odc. 4 13:00 Tylko miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 36 Polska 2007 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 711 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy odc. 23 reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:15 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy odc. 24 reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:20 I kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy odc. 34 Polska 2007 16:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn. Eliminacje do Mistrzostw Europy 2009. Polska - Czarnogóra 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1106 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Kto pod kim dołki kopie... - film familijny reż. Andrew Davis, wyk. Sigourney Weaver, Jon Voight, Tim Blake Nelson, Shia LaBeouf USA 2003 22:00 Studio Lotto 22:45 Femme Fatale - dramat kryminalny reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Rebecca Romijn-Stamos, Antonio Banderas, Peter Coyote, Eriq Ebouaney USA 2002 01:05 Duchy Marsa - horror SF reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Ice Cube, Natasha Henstridge, Jason Statham, Pam Grier USA 2001 03:05 Miasto zwycięzców - teleturniej interaktywny odc. 95 04:05 Zakazana kamera - program interaktywny odc. 51 TVN 05:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:20 Telesklep 06:20 Hej-nał Show - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 07:25 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 974 Polska 2003 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Damą być 3 - reality show odc. 1/5 12:05 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2008 13:05 Clever - widzisz i wiesz - program rozrywkowy 14:05 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 15:15 Na powierzchni - serial SF odc. 7/15 reż. Rick Wallace, Félix Enríquez Alcalá i inni, USA 2005 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino Wyspa - thriller SF reż. Michael Bay, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Scarlett Johansson, Djimon Hounsou, Sean Bean USA 2005 22:50 Mortal Kombat - film SF wyk. USA 1998 00:55 Droga smoka - film sensacyjny reż. Bruce Lee, wyk. Bruce Lee, Nora Miao, Chuck Norris, Ping-Ao Wei Hongkong 1972 02:45 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 03:45 Telesklep 04:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów TV 4 6.00 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 6.20 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 6.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 8.25 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 9.25 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy 10.25 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 10.55 mała Czarna - talk - show 11.55 Big Brother 5 - reality show 12.55 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 13.25 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 13.55 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.30 Sidła miłości - telenowela 16.30 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 19.00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20.00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 21.00 Cuda - serial sensacyjny 22.00 Jerycho - serial sensacyjny 23.00 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 23.30 Damski wieczór - film erotyczny 1.25 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 2.00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 2.55 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 3.20 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 3.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.15 Musie chat 6.20 Telesklep 7.25 Życie na fali - serial sensacyjny 8.25 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy 9.25 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy 10.25 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny 11.30 Telesklep 12.35 Wyścig po kasę 13.30 Serce z kamienia - telenowela 14.25 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Życie na fali - serial sensacyjny 16.30 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny 18.35 Domowy front - serial komediowy 19.05 Przyjaciele VIII - serial komediowy 19.35 Joey - serial komediowy 20.05 Wysoka fala - film katastroficzny, USA 2003, reż. Doug Campbell, wyk. Michelle Greene, Matthew Ewald, Bruce Boxleitner, Joshua J. Masters 22.00 Bez skazy - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Prawdziwe Cancun - film dokument, Fletcher, Nicole Frilot 0.50 Wróżki 1.55 Laski na czacie 3.25 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Francuskie przysmaki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Awantura o Basię - odc. 1* - Awantura pierwsza, czyli rzecz o przerwanej podróży; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Pokochali nas (Pokochali nas); reportaż kraj prod.Holandia (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Forma i przestrzeń; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Tajemnice lasu - Wiosna w lesie; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Polska z bocznej drogi - Helena na parę; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1084; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1466; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Środa Wielkopolska i okolice na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:25 Klasyka dramatu - Dyliżans; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Dworzec; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 To jest temat - Nasze kawalerskie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Akademia Domu i Wnętrza - Salon; Feng Shui; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Kto, co, kiedy, dlaczego?; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Magazyn przechodnia - Co gosze - bakterie czy wirusy ?; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Duże dzieci - (64); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Francuskie przysmaki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Pokochali nas (Pokochali nas); reportaż kraj prod.Holandia (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Środa Wielkopolska i okolice na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Plebania - odc. 1084; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - Niespokojna noc; serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1466; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na dobre i na złe odc.324 - Na kłopoty... rencista; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Rozmowy istotne - Maria Dzielska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Dni maja, dni sierpnia '88 - odc. 5 Misja Stelmachowskiego; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Kino Sąsiadów - Wsi moja sielska, anielska; komedia kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1985); reż.:Jiri Menzel; wyk.:Janos Ban, Marian Labuda, Rudolf Hrusinsky, Petr Cepek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Środa Wielkopolska i okolice na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1084; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - Niespokojna noc; serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1466; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe odc.324 - Na kłopoty... rencista; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Rozmowy istotne - Maria Dzielska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Wsi moja sielska, anielska; komedia kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1985); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Pokochali nas (Pokochali nas); reportaż kraj prod.Holandia (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVP Kultura 9.00 Przewodnik 9.05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9.10 Kobieta widowisko 10.40 "Missa Solemnis" 12.10 Strefa sztuki 13.00 Rozmowy istotne, Maria Dzielska 13.30 Reżyserzy odc.: 2 14.35 Studio Kultura: "Opętanie" 14.45 Kino jest sztuką, Opętanie 17.00 Przewodnik 17.05 Symfonie Beethovena pod dyrekcją Leonarda Bernsteina 17.50 Kino krótkich filmów, Romski turniej piłkarski 18.15 Na weekend 18.35 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Maksa Cegielskiego 19.00 Alternatywy 4odc.: 6/9 20.05 Lekcja muzyki 20.30 Podróż ku słońcu 22.15 Przewodnik 22.25 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Maksa Cegielskiego 22.55 Ballada o Januszkuodc.: 6/8 23.55 Studio TVP Kultura: Lou Reed Magic and Loss 0.05 Lou Reed Magic and Loss 1.10 Przewodnik 1.15 Kino nocne, Lato w Złotej Dolinie 2.55 Na weekend 3.10 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Maksa Cegielskiego 3.40 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 6:00 Więcej niż widzieć 8:00 Klątwa Tutenchamona (2-ost.) 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Ocena strat (7) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Rodowód (11) 12:00 Powódź: Szaleństwo rzeki 14:00 Córki McLeoda: Rodowód (11) 15:00 Klątwa Tutenchamona (2-ost.) 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Całkiem dobry dzień (8) 18:00 W kolebce kłamstw 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Fałszywy trop (2) 22:00 Mary Bryant (1/2) 0:00 Tajemnicze morderstwa 2:00 W kolebce kłamstw 4:00 Więcej niż widzieć Ale Kino! 8:00 Mr Johnson 9:50 Nic 11:15 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Ucieczki 11:50 Małpia kuracja 13:35 Straszny sen Dzidziusia Górkiewicza 15:30 Ślady Smoka - Jackie Chan i utracona rodzina 17:15 Lampart 20:00 Werdykt 22:15 Fargo 0:00 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Thrillery erotyczne 0:35 Nadzy 2:15 Filmy na cenzurowanym 3:55 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (10) 6:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "Saving Shiloh" 7:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Na pomoc Roo 7:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Osierocone misie koala 8:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Siostry 8:30 Małpi biznes (7) 9:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Za sterem 9:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Krokodyl 10:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (10) 10:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "Saving Shiloh" 11:00 Dorastanie...: Żyrafa 12:00 Wielkie morskie przygody (3) 13:00 Ludojady: Tygrysy 13:30 Planeta dzikich zwierząt: Flaming - życie w słonym jeziorze 14:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (12) 15:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Mały źrebak 16:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (14) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Mały cud 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (27) 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (28) 19:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Śmierć romansu 19:30 Małpi biznes (1) 20:00 Zwierzęce pola bitwy: Lwy 21:00 Historia życia: Wyjście na ląd (2/5) 22:00 Siedmiu wspaniałych 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (75) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (25) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (9) 0:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Intensywna praktyka 1:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Śmierć romansu 1:30 Małpi biznes (1) 2:00 Zwierzęce pola bitwy: Lwy 3:00 Historia życia: Wyjście na ląd (2/5) 4:00 Siedmiu wspaniałych 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (75) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (25) AXN 6:00 Bez pardonu 3 (21) 6:54 Zoom 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (4) 8:00 Babski oddział 2 (21) 9:00 Szczury wodne (11) 10:00 Poszukiwani 3 (9) 11:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (4) 12:00 Bez pardonu 3 (21) 12:54 Zoom 13:00 Szczury wodne (11) 14:00 Poszukiwani 3 (9) 15:00 Babski oddział 2 (21) 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (5) 17:00 Szczury wodne (12) 18:00 Bez pardonu 3 (22) 19:00 Poszukiwani 3 (10) 19:54 Zoom 20:00 Babski oddział 2 (22) 21:00 Dr House 2 (18) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (21) 22:54 Zoom 23:00 Krawiec z Panamy 1:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (22) 2:05 Dr House 2 (18) 3:05 Krawiec z Panamy 5:00 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (2) 6:55 Allo, Allo (3) 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (24) 7:50 Najsłabsze ogniwo 8:45 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 9:40 Jonathan Creek (3) 10:35 Najsłabsze ogniwo 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 12:25 Allo, Allo (3) 13:00 Allo, Allo (4) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 15:20 Hotel Zacisze (5) 15:50 Jonathan Creek (4) 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (25) 17:20 Doktor Who (3) 18:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 19:10 Show Catherine Tate 19:45 Graham Norton 20:20 Graham Norton 21:00 Budząc zmarłych (11) 22:00 Budząc zmarłych (12) 23:00 Graham Norton 23:40 Graham Norton 0:15 Hotel Zacisze (5) 0:50 Budząc zmarłych (11) 1:45 Budząc zmarłych (12) 2:40 Doktor Who (2) 3:35 Budząc zmarłych (11) 4:35 Budząc zmarłych (12) 5:30 Czerwony Karzeł (1) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (2) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (18) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (13) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (2) 8:00 Ku... jak kucharz (6) 8:55 Ukryty potencjał (16) 9:20 Ukryty potencjał (17) 9:50 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (22) 10:40 Forsa na strychu (18) 11:05 Forsa na strychu (13) 11:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (25) 12:05 10 lat mniej (20) 12:30 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 13:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (22) 14:30 Ku... jak kucharz (6) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (19) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (14) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (2) 17:00 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (2) 17:30 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (3) 18:00 Forsa na strychu (24) 18:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (9) 19:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (23) 20:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (24) 21:00 Forsa na strychu (24) 21:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (9) 22:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (23) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (19) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (14) 23:50 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (2) 0:25 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (2) 0:55 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (3) 1:25 10 lat mniej (20) 1:50 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 2:45 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (23) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (19) 4:05 Forsa na strychu (14) 4:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (2) 5:05 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (23) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 10 (4) 8:00 Złote wrota 10:05 Ściśle tajne 12:00 Miłość. Nie przeszkadzać 13:55 Początki życia 14:40 Poltergay - Duchy 16:20 To przez Fidela 18:05 Cudowny świat przyrody: Jenot - mieszkaniec wielkiej metropolii (11/13) 18:40 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i ukryty skarb (6/16) 19:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Kolekcja (3/13) 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 10 (5) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Powiedz im, kim jesteś 22:45 Deser: Jak to w przyrodzie 23:00 Krwawa uczta 0:30 Labirynt Fauna 2:25 Puls 3:55 Ukryty wymiar 5:30 Jest sprawa... Canal + Film 8:30 Conrack 10:05 Łapu-capu extra 10:35 Most do Terabithii 12:10 Simpsonowie 10 (4) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Do góry nogami 14:40 Nocny gość 16:20 Woda 18:15 Słomiany wdowiec 20:00 Ostatni król Szkocji 22:00 Kapitan Alatriste 0:20 Deser: AGD 0:40 Krwawa uczta 2:05 Gdzie leży prawda 3:50 Siedem grzechów popcooltury 5:25 Mężczyźni wolą blondynki Canal + Sport 7:30 Piłka nożna: Serie A 8:00 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 8:30 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 10:30 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 12:30 Piłka nożna: Serie A 13:00 Piłka nożna: Multiliga+ 18:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 20:30 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 21:00 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 21:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership 22:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 23:50 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 1:40 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 3:30 1 na 1: Rafał Boguski 3:45 Biało na czarnym: Jan Urban 4:10 1 na 1: Łukasz Piszczek 4:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Scooby-Doo 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Ufolągi 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Storm Hawks 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 3 + 3 7:40 Jaśminowe kobiety 9:45 Wielka środa 11:40 Niewykorzystany dar 13:05 Z drugiej strony 14:45 Pieśń Carli 16:45 Kogo cieszy słońce 18:20 3 + 3 20:00 Noc amerykańska 22:00 Dni chwały 0:00 Ostry piątek: Mroki duszy 1:30 Odgrobadogroba 3:10 Kalifornia 5:05 Najlepsze w Hollywood 3: Słynne rodziny Zone Club 6:00 Mama na pełny etat (8) 6:30 Wesele od kuchni (13) 7:00 Areszt domowy (2) 7:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (20) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (17) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (18) 10:00 Modny świat (766) 10:30 Sobota w kuchni (42) 11:00 Oblicza sławy: Skandale 12:00 Porządek musi być (18) 12:30 Porządek musi być (19) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (20) 13:30 Tajniki doskonałych kostiumów kąpielowych (1) 14:30 Dietetycy na szpilkach (6) 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (6) 16:00 Bazar (4) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (7) 17:30 Wesele od kuchni (13) 18:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (6) 19:00 Porządek musi być (18) 19:30 Porządek musi być (19) 20:00 Poznaj moich rodziców (7) 21:00 Szalone nożyczki (3) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (142) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (136) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (80) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (142) 2:00 E-miłość (34) 2:30 Mama Gena (9) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (136) 4:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (80) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (20) 5:30 Areszt domowy (2) Discovery Channel 6:00 Brainiac (6) 7:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchowy apartament 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (47) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (7) 9:00 Superjazda: Najnowszy ford 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Bez szans 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna (10) 12:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Najlepsze czołgi 13:00 Brainiac (6) 14:00 Zwariowane wyścigi (3) 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (47) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (7) 16:00 poTURBOwani (9) 17:00 Megamotory (2) 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '42 (1) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchowy apartament 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (48) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (8) 21:00 Okrutni ludzie: W centrum zainteresowania (15) 22:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Przeciwne prądy 23:00 Fight Quest - Sztuki walki: Meksyk 0:00 Bryki nie z fabryki: Królewski rover (1) 1:00 Bryki nie z fabryki: Tworzenie historii (2) 2:00 Bryki nie z fabryki: Dodge Charger (3) 3:00 Okrutni ludzie: W centrum zainteresowania (15) 4:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Przeciwne prądy 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '42 (1) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (6) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Płyty CD/Rajstopy/Mozzarella 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (54) 8:00 Dziesięć sposobów: Uprowadzenie przez kosmitów 9:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Cała prawda o Roswell 10:00 Superkonstrukcje: Kanał Panamski 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (5) 11:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Transportery/Zegary stojące/Bębny/Membrany bębna 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (6) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Płyty CD/Rajstopy/Mozzarella 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (54) 14:00 Dziesięć sposobów: Uprowadzenie przez kosmitów 15:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Cała prawda o Roswell 16:00 Superkonstrukcje: Kanał Panamski 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (5) 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Transportery/Zegary stojące/Bębny/Membrany bębna 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (7) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Sok jabłkowy/Kosmetyki/Stal 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (55) 20:00 Tajemnice snu: Rozmarzony mózg 21:00 Przywróceni życiu (1) 22:00 Superkonstrukcje: Największa na świecie platforma wiertnicza 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (6) 23:30 Jak to działa? (11) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (7) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Sok jabłkowy/Kosmetyki/Stal 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (55) 2:00 Mutanty (1) 3:00 Przywróceni życiu (1) 3:50 Superkonstrukcje: Największa na świecie platforma wiertnicza 4:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki (6) 5:10 Jak to działa? (11) 5:35 Narodziny samochodu wyścigowego (6) Discovery World 6:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (9) 7:00 Pędzące maszyny: Przekroczenie bariery dźwięku 8:00 Odkrycie nowego grobowca w Egipcie 9:00 Monarchie królewskie: Podbój (3) 10:00 Historia oręża: Myśliwce 11:00 Autopsja mumii 12:00 Premiera: Amerykańskie kasyno (9) 13:00 Pędzące maszyny: Przekroczenie bariery dźwięku 14:00 Odkrycie nowego grobowca w Egipcie 15:00 Monarchie królewskie: Podbój (3) 16:00 Historia oręża: Myśliwce 17:00 Piramidy, mumie i grobowce: Budowniczowie piramid 18:00 Premiera: Amerykańskie kasyno (9) 19:00 Pędzące maszyny: Przekroczenie bariery dźwięku 20:00 Odkrycie nowego grobowca w Egipcie 21:00 Monarchie królewskie: Podbój (3) 22:00 Historia oręża: Myśliwce 23:00 Miejsce zbrodni: Myśliwy 0:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (9) 1:00 Pędzące maszyny: Przekroczenie bariery dźwięku 2:00 Odkrycie nowego grobowca w Egipcie 3:00 Monarchie królewskie: Podbój (3) 3:55 Historia oręża: Myśliwce 4:45 Miejsce zbrodni: Myśliwy 5:35 Przełomowe wynalazki: Środki masowego przekazu Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Wymiennicy 16:25 Fineasz i Ferb 16:50 Nowa szkoła króla 17:10 Kim Kolwiek 17:30 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 17:35 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 17:55 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:50 Fineasz i Ferb 19:00 Aladyn 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:25 W.I.T.C.H. 6:50 Yin Yang Yo! 7:15 Odlotowe agentki 7:40 Odlotowe agentki 8:05 Pucca 8:20 Kapitan Flamingo 8:35 Iggy Arbuckle 9:00 Iggy Arbuckle 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Power Rangers Mystic Force 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Yin Yang Yo! 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Ach, ten Andy! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:50 Iggy Arbuckle 15:15 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Miejskie szkodniki 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:30 Power Rangers S.P.D. 21:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 22:20 Power Rangers S.P.D. 22:45 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:10 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:40 Power Rangers S.P.D. Eurosport 8:30 Lekkoatletyka: Maraton 9:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Włoch 9:30 Magazyn FIA WTCC 10:00 Żużel: Grand Prix Słowenii 11:00 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia 11:45 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 12:45 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 13:00 Piłka nożna 14:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Rzymie 15:00 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia 17:30 Watts 17:45 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 18:00 Eurogole Weekend 18:30 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 20:30 Strongman: Liga Mistrzów 21:30 Poker: Zawody Partouche Poker Tour 22:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Włoch 23:00 Eurogole Weekend 23:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 0:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Piłka nożna plażowa: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 11:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 13:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Francji 13:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Francji 15:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 15:15 Piłka nożna plażowa: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 16:30 Piłka nożna plażowa: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 17:45 Piłka nożna plażowa: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 19:00 Piłka nożna plażowa: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 20:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 20:15 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:30 Rugby: Liga francuska 22:15 Kick boxing: Showtime Reality (5/12) 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Kick boxing: Showtime Reality (6/12) 0:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 1:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 2:00 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Rodzina Steedów 2 7:40 Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury 8:55 Napoleon i ja 10:40 Rent 12:50 Rodzina Steedów 3 14:20 Vince niepokonany 16:05 Lassie 17:45 Malowany welon 19:45 Premiera: Cinema, cinema 20:10 Na stojaka! (208) 20:40 Premiera: Przewrotne szelmy 22:05 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang 23:45 Teksańska masakra piłą mechaniczną: Początek 1:15 Król 2:55 Rasa 4:25 Ultraviolet HBO 2 6:00 Pod jednym dachem 3 (6) 7:05 Mały Manhattan 8:35 Niedokończone życie 10:20 Auta 12:15 Pod jednym dachem 3 (7) 13:20 Elsa i Fred 15:10 Cinema, cinema 15:35 Loverboy 17:00 Kalamazoo? 18:40 Marzycielka 20:10 Straszny film 4 21:35 Lucky Louie (11) 22:00 Musa 0:10 Jimmy Rosenberg - ojciec, syn i talent 1:05 Rodzina Soprano 6 (18) 2:00 Edison 3:40 Weiser 5:20 Na planie HBO Comedy 10:00 Cyklon 11:30 Ich własna liga 13:35 Przyjaciele z kasą 15:05 Cyklon 16:35 Ich własna liga 18:40 Zatańczyć z Anną 20:30 RV: Szalone wakacje na kółkach 22:00 Maraton filmowy 22:05 Trawka 3 (1) 22:30 Trawka 3 (2) 23:00 Trawka 3 (3) 23:25 Trawka 3 (4) 23:55 Trawka 3 (5) 0:20 Dzień wagarowicza 1:50 Przyjaciele z kasą 3:15 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Bargiełowski 6:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Bargiełowski: Wypowiedź: Marek Bargiełowski 6:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Bargiełowski: Pokój z widokiem na morze 7:50 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Bargiełowski: Droga z pierwszeństwem przejazdu 8:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii 8:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Do krwi ostatniej (1/2) 10:20 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Do krwi ostatniej (2-ost.) 11:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Andrzej Zaorski 12:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Andrzej Zaorski: Pięciu 13:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Andrzej Zaorski: Przeżyć 14:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Andrzej Zaorski: Gołębie pocztowe 14:30 Seans w Iluzjonie 14:35 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 15:05 Seans w Iluzjonie: Przybłęda 16:15 Młode kadry 16:20 Młode kadry: Jest inaczej? 16:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii 16:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Sekret Enigmy 19:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Enigma 20:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit 20:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit: Przed odlotem 21:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 21:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni: Kraków 1905 (6/8) 22:55 Piątkowy maraton filmowy - Zdzisław Maklakiewicz 23:00 Piątkowy maraton filmowy - Zdzisław Maklakiewicz: Niebieskie jak Morze Czarne 0:20 Piątkowy maraton filmowy - Zdzisław Maklakiewicz: Siedem czerwonych róż, czyli Benek Kwiaciarz o sobie i o innych 1:35 Piątkowy maraton filmowy - Zdzisław Maklakiewicz: Rejs 2:40 Piątkowy maraton filmowy - Zdzisław Maklakiewicz: Bariera 4:00 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Classic Divertimezzo 10:00 Recital Alain Planesa na Festiwalu Aix-en-Provence, 2000 10:55 Wyznania pianisty 11:50 Ingrid Perruche (sopran) 12:55 Cesar Franck: Sonata na skrzypce i fortepian A-dur 13:30 Classic Divertimezzo 17:00 Muzyczna Europa, koncert w Palermo 18:55 W zasięgu Paryża: Verdi 20:05 Joseph Haydn: Kwartet smyczkowy C-dur op. 33 nr 3 (Hob. III/39) 20:30 Ludwig van Beethoven: VI symfonia F-dur op. 68 21:20 Ludwig van Beethoven: VII symfonia A-dur op. 92 22:05 Ludwig van Beethoven: VIII symfonia F-dur op. 93 22:40 Ludwig van Beethoven: IX symfonia d-moll op. 125 0:00 Około północy: The Edsel Show: Wieczór specjalny z Frankiem Sinatrą 1:00 Jazz Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Michel Portal i Jacky Terrasson na żywo podczas Festiwalu w Marciac, 2007 3:00 Jazz Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Mario Stantchev Sextet na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Assier, 2003 5:00 Jazz Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (12) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (25) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (14) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (1) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (24) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (76) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (48) 8:00 Noddy (6) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (56) 8:15 Blanka (22) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (33) 8:30 Pingu 6 (20) 8:40 SamSam (19) 8:50 Rumcajs (40) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (32) 9:05 Strażak Sam (13) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (22) 9:45 Bracia koala (59) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (21) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (11) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (7) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (7) 11:00 Noddy (5) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (55) 11:15 Blanka (21) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (32) 11:30 Pingu 6 (19) 11:40 SamSam (18) 11:50 Rumcajs (39) 12:00 Nurkuj, Olly (3) 12:25 Śniegusie (39) 12:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (53) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (22) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (6) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (16) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (24) 14:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (11) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (24) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (13) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (80) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (23) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (75) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (47) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (31) 16:05 Strażak Sam (12) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (21) 16:45 Bracia koala (58) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (20) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (10) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (6) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (6) 18:00 Nurkuj, Olly (4) 18:25 Śniegusie (40) 18:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (54) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (23) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (7) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (17) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (25) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 All Access 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 Raperski dom Runa 14:30 Efekt Eks 15:00 Penetratorzy 15:30 Making The Band 16:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Wanna Come In? 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 Penetratorzy 19:00 Greek 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 21:00 Z pamiętnika byłej dziewicy 21:30 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 22:30 Jackass 23:00 Dirty Sanchez 23:30 Zakład 0:00 Viva La Bam 0:30 Naznaczeni 1:00 PartyZone 4:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? 3 (9) 6:30 Co się stanie, jeśli... (9) 7:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Pireneje 8:00 I co wy na to? 3 (10) 8:30 Co się stanie, jeśli... (10) 9:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Między słowami 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największe kasyno 11:00 Czysta nauka: Rzymskie technologie 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Sears Tower 13:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Park Narodowy Mercantour 14:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Między słowami 15:00 Piasek jest drapieżnikiem 16:00 Ogólne szaleństwo (24) 16:30 Na ratunek Ziemi (4) 17:00 Czysta nauka: Trójkąt Bermudzki 18:00 I co wy na to? 3 (10) 18:30 Co się stanie, jeśli... (10) 19:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Park Narodowy Mercantour 20:00 Opowieści frontowe: Bombardowanie Niemiec 20:30 Opowieści frontowe: Inwazja na Sycylię 21:00 Czysta nauka: Teleskop prawie doskonały 22:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny życia 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Eksplozja na Morzu Północnym 0:00 Czysta nauka: Teleskop prawie doskonały 1:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny życia 2:00 Opowieści frontowe: Bombardowanie Niemiec 2:30 Opowieści frontowe: Inwazja na Sycylię 3:00 Czysta nauka: Teleskop prawie doskonały 4:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny życia 5:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Eksplozja na Morzu Północnym Planete 6:45 Poza szlakiem: Ghana (19/25) 7:15 Skrzydlata potęga: Chrzest bojowy B-1 (8/10) 8:10 Przed powrotem na ziemię 9:10 Poza szlakiem: Grenlandia (10/25) 9:40 Poza szlakiem: Finlandia (11/25) 10:10 Miejsca w pamięci: Twierdza w Salses (3/13) 11:05 Poza szlakiem: Mali (4/25) 11:35 Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Lotnicza parada (1/17) 12:35 Punk Bogiem silny (5/6) 13:10 Prawa życia: Lena (5/6) 13:40 Miejsca w pamięci: Carnac (4/13) 14:35 Pierwsi kosmonauci 15:35 Siwa 16:15 Rodziny na świecie: Japonia (4/18) 16:50 Świat Marii 17:25 Greenpeace. Wyrazić sprzeciw! 18:15 Echa stron rodzinnych 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Martynika (10/26) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Rafting na rzece Gauley (8/13) 20:45 Muzyczny hard core 22:35 Wojna koreańska w kolorze 0:10 Punk Bogiem silny (1/6) 0:40 Jak świat długi i szeroki: Wietnam (5/17) 1:35 Poza szlakiem: Maroko (2/25) 2:05 Akademia Pana Piotra: Duchowy wymiar Europy/Rola i miejsce Polski w Europie (5-ost.) 2:40 Ginące gatunki: Szympans (3/16) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Lekcja (61) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (699) 8:45 Samo życie (1072) 9:15 Wygraj teraz 10:15 Eureko, ja to wiem! 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Cud nad urną (130) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Zbrodnia i kara (160) 14:00 mała Czarna 15:00 Zostać miss (3) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Różyczka (1) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Kradzież (62) 19:35 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (700) 21:30 Samo życie (1073) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Polowanie (61) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Balcyrewicz musi odejść (161) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Błyskawiczne korepetycje (10) 0:15 Daleko od noszy: Koncert Rolling Stones (131) 0:40 Drogówka 1:05 Samo życie (1073) 1:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Kradzież (62) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (700) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Balcyrewicz musi odejść (161) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Koncert Rolling Stones (131) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Polowanie (61) Polsat Sport 7:00 Trans World Sport 8:00 Total Rugby 8:40 Piłka nożna: 2. liga angielska 10:50 Żużel: 1. liga polska 13:00 Kolarstwo: ProLiga 13:40 Piłka nożna: 2. liga angielska 15:50 Euro 2008 (6) 16:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Memoriał Huberta Wagnera 17:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Memoriał Huberta Wagnera 20:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Memoriał Huberta Wagnera 22:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Memoriał Huberta Wagnera 22:55 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 1:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 9:20 Boks: Gala w Tulsie 11:20 Euro 2008 (6) 12:00 K.O. TV Classics 13:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Hamburgu 18:55 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 21:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Hamburgu 23:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Memoriał Huberta Wagnera 1:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:45 Trzej muszkieterowie 8:50 Wioska przeklętych 10:15 Dolina Królów 11:40 Opowieść o złym człowieku 13:15 Casablanca 15:00 Pułapka miłości 16:55 Trzej muszkieterowie 19:00 Wzór 21:00 O jeden most za daleko 0:00 Ciemna strona słońca 1:40 Dziwolągi 3:00 O jeden most za daleko Tele 5 6:20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (31/52) 6:45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (32/52) 7:10 Telezakupy 8:40 Stellina (145/160) 9:35 Werdykt 10:05 Cyrograf (22/40) 11:00 Mroczny rycerz (16/26) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:15 Buon Appetito! 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska (127/178) 13:50 Stellina (146/160) 14:35 Telezakupy 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (48-ost.) 16:05 Mroczny rycerz (17/26) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (128/178) 18:05 Gorączka w mieście (1/48) 19:05 Cyrograf (23/40) 20:00 Policjanci z Hamelin 21:55 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach (13/22) 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Łowcy wampirów 1:15 Centrum miłości 3:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Wszechwiedzący (8) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Pan doktor/Rozrywkowa edukacja (76) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Super Kaczory (50) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Wirtualny Freak (5) 7:25 Planeta rocka: Craig David (25) 7:50 Friday Wear: Wojna domowa (38) 7:55 Aparatka: Bez uprzedzeń (35) 8:20 Klub Winx 3: Misja wróżek (20) 8:45 Ruby Gloom: Bicie rekordów (20) 9:10 Zakręceni gliniarze: Koniec disco (9) 9:35 Kod Lyoko 4: Odległe wspomnienia (17) 10:00 6 w pracy 5 (3) 10:25 Brejk 10:35 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (20) 11:00 Brejk 11:10 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (8) 11:35 Brejk 11:45 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Luzowajki (21) 12:05 Brejk 12:15 W pułapce czasu (16) 12:40 Świat Raven: Tańczące chłopaki (6) 13:05 Dziewczyny i miłość: Dziewczyny w tarapatach (13) 13:30 Zoey 101: Przedstawienie (4) 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Ujawnienie prawdy (88) 14:20 Derek kontra rodzinka: Nieuk i kujonica (9) 14:45 Histeria: Renesans (9) 15:10 Pinky i Mózg: Kosmiczna czarna dziura/Parada mięsa (77) 15:35 Freakazoid 2: Herosi (6) 16:00 Sushi Pack (1) 16:10 Aparatka: Trójkąty (36) 16:35 Ruby Gloom: Sublokator (21) 17:00 Klub Winx 3: Czerwona wieża (21) 17:25 Świat Raven: Zespół pracuje, Chantal zyskuje (7) 17:50 Friday Wear: Netomanka (39) 18:00 Kod Lyoko 4: Niefart (18) 18:30 6 w pracy 5 (4) 19:15 Wielka płyta 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Urodzinowa dziewczyna (14) 20:05 Planeta rocka: The Chemical Brothers (27) 20:25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Ujawnienie prawdy (89) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (47) 21:30 Review Territory 22:00 Duel of Titles 22:15 Hot News 22:45 Ściągawki 23:00 Klipy 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (46) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Fresh Air: Command & Conquer 3: Gniew Kane'a 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (11) 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Nowa Zelandia 6:50 Królowie koktajli: Berlin 7:15 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Filipiny 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: New Jersey - Azalea Lane 9:00 Wielkie projekty: Cumbria 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (2) 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Portugalia 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Hawana 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (11) 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Nowa Zelandia 12:40 Królowie koktajli: Berlin 13:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Filipiny 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: New Jersey - Azalea Lane 15:00 Wielkie projekty: Cumbria 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (2) 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Portugalia 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Hawana 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (11) 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Nowa Zelandia 18:40 Królowie koktajli: Berlin 19:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Filipiny 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: New Jersey - Azalea Lane 21:00 Premiera: Wielkie projekty: Hereford 21:55 Premiera: Domy marzeń (7) 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Bombaj 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (12) 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Bali 0:30 Wyszukane smaki: Australia - slow food 1:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Francja 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Południowa Karolina 3:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów (9) 3:30 Wyszukane smaki: Zielona kuchnia 4:00 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Bali 5:00 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Hongkong - Karen Mok 5:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (2) TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Św. Andrzej 10:30 Żebro Adama 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (70) 12:00 Alicja w krainie prawa (4) 13:00 Klasyka polskiego kina: Bariera 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:30 Szczęśliwe dni Jamiego Olivera (3) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (139) 17:00 Miłość jak czekolada (20) 18:00 Tylko Ty 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (71) 20:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (72) 21:00 Ale numer! 21:30 Uwaga, żarty 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (71) 23:35 Klasyka polskiego kina: Bariera 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Godzina Miłosierdzia 3:00 Żebro Adama 3:30 Puls kultury 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Piaskiem po oczach 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:01 Piaskiem po oczach 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Multikino 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Serwis sportowy 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Supermeteo 4:10 Nieruchomości 4:25 Serwis sportowy 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo 5:32 Szkło kontaktowe 6:25 Serwis sportowy 6:30 Skrót filmowy 6:32 Serwis sportowy 6:40 Maja w ogrodzie TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Szkoła randkowania 8:10 Tori & Dean 2 (3) 8:40 SOS Uroda 9:10 Mamo, to ja 9:35 Zdrowy start 9:40 Ślubne pogotowie 10:10 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 11:00 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 11:30 Prywatny instruktor tańca 12:00 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 12:30 Lekcja stylu 13:00 Babska jazda 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living 14:00 Mamo, to ja 14:25 Zdrowy start 14:30 O tym się mówi 14:40 Nianiu, na pomoc! 15:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (3) 16:30 Zdrowie na obcasach 17:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 17:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Ewa Błaszczyk 18:00 Lekcja stylu 18:30 W roli głównej: Maryla Rodowicz 19:00 Prywatny instruktor tańca 19:30 SOS Uroda 20:00 Targowisko próżności (1/6) 21:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 21:30 Babska jazda 21:45 Magiel towarzyski 22:25 Tori & Dean 2 (4) 22:55 Monarchia (2/6) 23:55 Seks - jak to jest po ślubie 0:45 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Tom Cruise 3:05 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 3:30 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:55 Szkoła randkowania 4:20 Grunt to zdrowie 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Test 300 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 8:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 9:00 Kulisy Grand Prix 9:30 Drogi do Euro 2008 10:00 Jak to ruszyć? 10:30 Wypadek - przypadek 11:00 Konkurs lotów Red Bull - przygotowania 11:30 Toolbox 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Mechanik 13:00 Gadżet Lab 13:45 Polak potrafi 14:15 Monster Jam 14:45 Jak to ruszyć? 15:15 Jazda polska 15:45 Motorwizja 16:15 Drogi do Euro 2008 16:45 Operacja Tuning 17:15 Auto-Sport 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Do celu 18:15 Motocyklicznie 18:45 Szkoła Auto 19:00 Gadżet Lab 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Poland Trophy 20:30 Test 300 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Motoszoł 22:15 Polak potrafi 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Konkurs lotów Red Bull - przygotowania 23:30 Jazda polska 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 3:30 Jazda polska 4:00 Wypadek - przypadek 4:30 Test 300 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 6:00 Poranek TVP Info 7:45 Program lokalny 8:00 Serwis info flesz 8:02 Gość poranka 8:15 Serwis info flesz 8:17 Przegląd prasy 8:20 Serwis ekonomiczny 8:24 Pogoda 8:30 Serwis info 8:35 Korespondent TVP o poranku 8:41 Przegląd prasy 8:45 Program lokalny 9:00 Serwis info 9:07 Przegląd prasy 9:12 Pogoda 9:15 Serwis info flesz 9:17 Serwis ekonomiczny 9:21 Przegląd prasy 9:22 Serwis sportowy 9:25 Pogoda 9:30 Serwis info 9:54 Pogoda 9:56 Serwis sportowy 10:01 Serwis ekonomiczny 10:05 Serwis kulturalny 10:12 Gość poranka 10:30 Serwis info 10:50 Pogoda 10:53 Serwis sportowy 11:01 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 11:25 Serwis kulturalny 11:30 Serwis info 11:51 Pogoda 11:52 Serwis sportowy 11:59 Serwis ekonomiczny 12:07 Komentarz - kraj 12:24 Serwis kulturalny 12:30 Serwis info 12:48 Pogoda 12:52 Serwis sportowy 12:58 Serwis ekonomiczny 13:05 Komentarz - świat 13:21 Serwis kulturalny 13:30 Serwis info 13:52 Pogoda 13:53 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis ekonomiczny 14:07 Komentarz - kraj 14:23 Serwis kulturalny 14:30 Serwis info 14:51 Pogoda 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:01 Serwis ekonomiczny 15:08 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:55 Pogoda 15:58 Serwis sportowy 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny 16:11 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Serwis info 16:43 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:15 Plus minus 17:30 Serwis info 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 20:01 Minęła 20 20:30 Serwis info 20:35 Minęła 20 20:59 Pogoda 21:05 Telekurier - bliżej ciebie 21:30 Serwis info 21:43 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:16 Ekonomia i rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i "Rzeczpospolitej" 22:30 Serwis info 22:55 Pogoda 23:02 Sportowy wieczór 23:30 Serwis info 23:55 Pogoda 0:01 Półkowniki: Chłopski los - tryptyk filmowy (1/3) 0:26 Półkowniki: Gospodarstwo 1 1:03 Minęła 20 1:27 Minęła 20 1:46 Serwis info 2:09 Pogoda 2:10 Ekonomia i rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i "Rzeczpospolitej" 2:20 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 VIVA Hits Polska 15:00 In & Out 16:00 Viva Movie 17:00 Download Charts 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Fristajlo 19:20 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska 21:00 Specjalista 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Cinemania (264) 8:30 Naoczny świadek 10:15 Napad 12:15 Cichy pokój 13:55 Towarzyszka podróży 15:50 Wielce skromny bohater 17:45 Zawrót głowy 20:00 Okruchy dnia 22:20 Moje jedyne 23:50 Klucz 1:55 Syndrom Stendhala 3:50 Diva AXN Crime 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 18 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 17:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 19 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 19 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 19:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 20:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 1998 21:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 20 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 22:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 5 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 23:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 00:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 reż. Jim Charleston, USA 2002 00:50 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 5 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 01:40 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 20 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 02:30 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 1998 03:20 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 5 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 04:10 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 reż. Jim Charleston, USA 2002 04:55 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 19 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 USA 2002 07:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 13 Kanada/USA 2003 08:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 18 USA/Kanada 1997 15:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 12 Kanada 2005 16:00 Zagubiony pokój - serial SF odc. 3 reż. Craig R. Baxley, Michael W. Watkins, USA 2006 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 1 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 12 USA 1996 19:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 11 Kanada/USA 2003 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 17 USA/Kanada 1997 21:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 13 Kanada 2005 22:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 17 reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner, Kanada/USA 1995 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 2 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 USA 2002 01:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 12 Kanada/USA 2003 02:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 18 USA/Kanada 1997 03:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 13 Kanada 2005 04:00 Zagubiony pokój - serial SF odc. 3 reż. Craig R. Baxley, Michael W. Watkins, USA 2006 04:55 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 1 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Mój brat się żeni - komedia reż. Jean-Stéphane Bron, wyk. Jean-Luc Bideau, Aurore Clément, Quoc Dung Nguyen, Cyril Troley Francja/Szwajcaria 2006 07:35 Parszywe dranie - komedia reż. Frank Oz, wyk. Glenne Headly, Michael Caine, Steve Martin, Anton Rodgers USA 1988 09:25 Mumia - film przygodowy reż. Stephen Sommers, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Rachel Weisz, Arnold Vosloo, John Hannah USA 1999 11:25 Nowy Jork czeka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Joachim Hedén, wyk. Christopher Stewart, Annie Woods, Katrina Nelson, Don Wildman Szwecja 2006 12:55 Chłopiec za burtą - dramat przygodowy reż. Marco Tullio Giordana, wyk. Matteo Gadola, Ester Hazan, Vlad Alexandru Toma, Alessio Boni Włochy/Francja 2005 14:55 Mój brat się żeni - komedia reż. Jean-Stéphane Bron, wyk. Jean-Luc Bideau, Aurore Clément, Quoc Dung Nguyen, Cyril Troley Francja/Szwajcaria 2006 16:30 Czy leci z nami pilot? - komedia reż. Jim Abrahams, David Zucker, wyk. Lloyd Bridges, Robert Hays, Leslie Nielsen, Julie Hagerty USA 1980 17:55 Mumia - film przygodowy reż. Stephen Sommers, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Rachel Weisz, Arnold Vosloo, John Hannah USA 1999 20:00 4400 4 - serial SF odc. 7 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 20:45 Piękna historia - film przygodowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Gérard Lanvin, Béatrice Dalle, Vincent Lindon, Marie-Sophie L. Francja 1992 23:50 Duchy Jindabyne - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ray Lawrence, wyk. Gabriel Byrne, Deborra-Lee Furness, Laura Linney, Chris Haywood Australia 2006 01:50 Przyrodni bracia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. James Coburn, Perry Hayes, Robert Hooks, Reggie King USA 1970 03:35 Mistrzowie horroru 2 - serial grozy odc. 1 reż. Tobe Hooper, Kanada/USA 2005 04:35 Miasteczko South Park - film animowany dla dorosłych reż. Trey Parker, wyk. USA 1999 Comedy Central 06:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 302 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 06:25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 215 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 06:50 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 216 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 07:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 214 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 215 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 110 USA 1988 08:25 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 08:50 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 316 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 09:15 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 317 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 09:40 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 311 USA 2001 10:05 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 312 USA 2001 10:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 313 USA 2001 10:55 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 314 USA 2001 11:20 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 217 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 11:45 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 218 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 12:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 308 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 309 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 205 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 13:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 206 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 216 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 217 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 318 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:20 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 319 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:45 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 303 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:10 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 219 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:35 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 220 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:00 Cybill - serial odc. 220 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 17:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 207 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 208 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 18:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 218 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 219 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 315 USA 2001 19:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 310 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 311 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:20 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 403 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 21:00 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 404 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 21:35 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 405 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 22:10 Nauczyciele - serial odc. 102 Wlk. Brytania 2001 22:45 Trafiony - zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 110 23:15 Biuro - serial odc. 206 Wlk. Brytania 2001 23:40 Miasteczko South Park - serial animowany odc. 911 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 108 00:35 Gotowe na wszytsko - serial odc. 103 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 01:30 Gotowe na wszytsko - serial odc. 104 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 02:10 Daily Show - program satyryczny 02:35 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 403 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 310 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 311 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 110 USA 1988 04:40 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 318 i 319 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 Fox Life 08:10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 7 09:00 Gotowe na wszystko 2 - serial komediowy odc. 3, Nie uwolnisz się ode mnie reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 09:55 Kevin Hill - serial odc. 2, Dobre życie reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 10:50 Jordan 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 8, Najprawdopodobniej reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 3, Pocałunek USA 2000 12:30 Gotowe na wszystko 2 - serial komediowy odc. 4, Moje serce należy do taty reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 13:25 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 8 14:55 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 9, Lindsay Lohan 15:25 Jordan 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 9, Gotowe do druku reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Gotowe na wszystko 2 - serial komediowy odc. 5, Pytają dlaczego ci ufam reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 17:10 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 15, Definicja małżeństwa USA 1998 17:40 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 16, Oczekiwania Grace USA 1998 18:10 Brzydula Betty 2 - serial komediowy odc. 8, Ostatnie wyznania Francja 2006 19:10 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 4, Przygoda USA 2000 20:05 Jordan 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 10, Ujawnienie reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 America's Next Top Model 3 - reality show odc. 2, Dziewczyna, która boi się latać 21:55 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 11, Prawda i konsekwencje USA 2007 22:50 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 9 23:50 Kevin Hill - serial odc. 3, Osiągnięcia reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 00:40 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 1, Przypadkowe spotkanie USA 2000 01:30 Jordan 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 6, Druga szansa reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 10, Christina Aguilera Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 159 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 69 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 08:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 72 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 09:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 91 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 10:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 81 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 120 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 69 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 13:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 10 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 14:00 Klon - telenowela odc. 9 reż. Teresa Lampréia, Marcelo Travesso, Brazylia 2001 15:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 82 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 16:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 73 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 17:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 92 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 18:00 Kochankowie - telenowela odc. 10 reż. Cesar Bolivar, Wenezuela 2000 19:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 10 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 20:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 73 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 21:00 Klon - telenowela odc. 10 reż. Teresa Lampréia, Marcelo Travesso, Brazylia 2001 22:00 Wszyscy mamy coś do ukrycia - telenowela odc. 21 reż. Oscar Rodriguez, Chile 2004 23:00 Niewierni - serial odc. 7 reż. Enrique Estevanez, Argentyna 2002 00:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 82 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 01:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 92 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 01:55 Klon - telenowela odc. 10 reż. Teresa Lampréia, Marcelo Travesso, Brazylia 2001 02:40 Wszyscy mamy coś do ukrycia - telenowela odc. 21 reż. Oscar Rodriguez, Chile 2004 03:30 Niewierni - serial odc. 7 reż. Enrique Estevanez, Argentyna 2002 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 159 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 120 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 BBC World 06.00 BBC News wiadomości 06.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 07.00 BBC News wiadomości 07.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 08.00 BBC News wiadomości 08.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 08.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 09.00 BBC News wiadomości 09.30 School's Out 10.00 BBC News wiadomości 10.30 BBC World Inside Sport 11.00 BBC News wiadomości 11.30 Click 12.00 BBC News wiadomości 12.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 12.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 13.00 World News Today 14.00 BBC News wiadomości 14.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 14.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 15.00 BBC News wiadomości 15.30 Asia Today magazyn aktualności 15.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 16.00 BBC News wiadomości 16.30 BBC World Inside Sport 17.00 BBC News wiadomości 17.30 Our World 18.00 World News Today 19.00 BBC News wiadomości 19.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 19.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 20.00 World News Today 21.00 BBC News wiadomości 21.30 Women On The Frontline 22.00 BBC News wiadomości 22.30 BBC World Inside Sport 23.00 World News Today Business Edition 23.15 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny CNBC 06.00 Capital Connection 07.00 Squawk Box Europe 10.00 Worldwide Exchange 12.00 Power Lunch Europe 13.00 Squawk Box (U.S.) 15.00 Squawk on the Street 17.00 European Closing Bell 18.00 Europe This Week magazyn reporterów 18.30 Power Lunch (U.S.) 20.00 Europe This Week magazyn reporterów 20.30 World Business 21.00 Closing Bell (U.S.) 23.00 Europe This Week magazyn reporterów 23.30 Asia Market Week 00.00 Tonight show 00.30 Nightly News 01.00 Poker 04.00 World Business ESPN Classic Sport 06.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Muhammad Ali 07.00 Tygodnik sezonu - Futbol amerykański: Notre Dame College 07.30 Tygodnik sezonu - Futbol amerykański: Notre Dame College 08.00 Mistrzostwa Europy w koszykówce - "mecz półfinałowy mężczyzn z 1993 roku - Grecja - Niemcy" 09.00 Sezon - Koszykówka Bluegrass (odc. 3) 10.00 High 5 - 1995 - Czech potrafi 10.30 Nissan Sports Adventure - Nurkowanie, surfing - Malediwy 11.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Wielkie walki z początku XX wieku 12.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Muhammad Ali 13.00 Euro Matches - "Mistrzostwa Europy z 2004 roku: Mecz ćwierćfinałowy: Portugalia - Anglia" 14.00 Tygodnik sezonu - Futbol amerykański: Notre Dame College 14.30 Tygodnik sezonu - Futbol amerykański: Notre Dame College 15.00 Mistrzostwa Europy w koszykówce - "mecz półfinałowy mężczyzn z 1993 roku - Grecja - Niemcy" 16.00 Sezon - Koszykówka Bluegrass (odc. 3) 17.00 Nissan Sports Adventure - Snowboarding poza trasą, Szwajcaria - porady lawinowe 17.30 Kiteboard Pro World Tour 2007: Noumea Kitesurf Pro Nowa Kaledonia, Anse Vata, Normea 18.00 Euro Matches - "Mistrzostwa Europy z 2004 roku: Mecz ćwierćfinałowy: Portugalia - Anglia" 19.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Jersey Joe Walcott 20.00 Turniej tenisowy - BlackRock Tour of Champions 2007: Turnieje w Algarve i Grazie 20.30 Turniej tenisowy - BlackRock Tour of Champions 2007: turniej w Paryżu 21.00 "US Open: Mecz finałowy kobiet z 1995 roku": Steffi Graf - Monica Seles 23.00 Euro Matches - "Mistrzostwa Europy z 2004 roku: Mecz finałowy: Portugalia - Grecja" 00.00 Gillette - świat sportu 2008 (odc. 20) 00.30 ESPN - wielkie walki - Muhammad Ali - Oscar Bonavena z 07.10.1970 roku 01.00 Nissan Sports Adventure - Snowboarding poza trasą, Szwajcaria - porady lawinowe 01.30 Kiteboard Pro World Tour 2007: Noumea Kitesurf Pro Nowa Kaledonia, Anse Vata, Normea 02.00 Turniej tenisowy - BlackRock Tour of Champions 2007: Turnieje w Algarve i Grazie 02.30 Turniej tenisowy - BlackRock Tour of Champions 2007: turniej w Paryżu 03.00 "US Open: Mecz finałowy kobiet z 1995 roku": Steffi Graf - Monica Seles 05.00 Zawody World's Strongest Man z 2005 roku finał Extreme Sports 06.00 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Bmx 2 07.00 Genex (odc. 10) 07.30 10 Count (odc. 6) 08.00 Wicked Wheels (odc. 5) 08.30 IFMXF 2007 (odc. 7) 09.00 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (odc. 2) 10.00 Drop in TV (odc. 8) 10.30 Odyssey (odc. 8) 11.00 The Reality Of Speed (odc. 16) 11.30 Ticket To Ride 2008 (odc. 12) 12.00 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (odc. 2) 13.00 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Bmx 2 14.00 Drop in TV (odc. 8) 14.30 Odyssey (odc. 8) 15.00 Road Fools (odc. 4) 16.00 Genex (odc. 10) 16.30 10 Count (odc. 6) 17.00 Wicked Wheels (odc. 5) 17.30 IFMXF 2007 (odc. 7) 18.00 AST Dew Tour 2007 (odc. 13) 19.00 The Reality Of Speed (odc. 16) 19.30 Ticket To Ride 2008 (odc. 12) 20.00 Drop in TV (odc. 8) 20.30 Odyssey (odc. 8) 21.00 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (odc. 2) 22.00 Ultimate Fighting Championship (odc. 11) 23.00 Genex (odc. 10) 23.30 10 Count (odc. 6) 00.00 Wicked Wheels (odc. 5) 00.30 IFMXF 2007 (odc. 7) 01.00 Ultimate Fighting Championship (odc. 11) 02.00 Drop in TV (odc. 8) 02.30 Odyssey (odc. 8) 03.00 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Bmx 2 04.00 The Reality Of Speed (odc. 16) 04.30 Ticket To Ride 2008 (odc. 12) 05.00 Road Fools (odc. 4) 4fun TV 06:00 4fun.PL - magazyn muzyczny 07:00 Chcesz - masz.hits - lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08:00 Parowanie 09:00 4fun.hits 10:00 Hitofon - telesprzedaż 10:20 4fun.hits 12:00 Parowanie 13:00 Star4U 13:30 Parowanie 14:00 4fun.hits 15:00 Kartony - filmy animowane 16:00 Chcesz - masz.hits - lista najpopularniejszych utworów 17:00 Koncert życzeń 18:00 Parowanie 18:35 Hitofon - telesprzedaż 19:00 Rockowanie/lista 20:00 Reggae Rabbits - serial animowany 20:30 Kartony - filmy animowane 21:00 Parowanie 21:30 Star4U 22:00 4fun'rocks 23:00 Kartony - filmy animowane 00:00 4fun.club 02:00 Nocny 4fun - telesprzedaż 03:00 4fun'ocka 05:00 4fun.PL - magazyn muzyczny Fashion TV 06.00 Fotografowie mody 06.30 Hity sezonu 06.45 Moda i muzyka 06.55 F People 07.00 Tygodnie mody 07.30 Tendances 07.45 Modelki 07.55 F People 08.00 Moda i film 08.30 Fashion Destination 08.45 Modelki 08.55 F People 09.00 Tygodnie mody 09.30 Bielizna 09.45 Fotografowie mody 09.55 F People 10.00 First Face 10.30 Projektanci 10.55 F People 11.00 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 11.30 Modelki 11.55 F People 12.00 Tygodnie mody 12.30 Moda dookoła świata 12.45 Fryzury i makijaże 12.55 F People 13.00 Fotografowie mody 13.30 Projektanci mody 13.55 F People 14.00 Focus On 14.30 Tandances 14.55 F People 15.00 Model Awards 15.30 Modelki 15.55 F People 16.00 Stroje plażowe 16.30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 16.55 F People 17.00 Models Special 17.30 First Face 17.55 F People 18.00 Hity sezonu 18.30 Fryzury i makijaże 18.55 F People 19.00 Tygodnie mody 19.30 Tendances 19.45 Moda i muzyka 19.55 F People 20.00 Models special 20.30 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 20.45 Fryzury i makijaże 20.55 F People 21.00 Fashion News 21.30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 21.45 Hity sezonu 21.55 F People 22.00 Tygodnie mody 22.30 Stroje plażowe 22.45 Fotografowie mody 22.55 F People 23.00 Fashion News 23.30 Bielizna 23.55 F Parties 00.00 Midnight Hot 00.50 F Parties 01.00 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 01.30 F Floor 01.45 Bielizna 01.55 F Parties 02.00 F Hot 02.30 F Floor 02.45 First Face 02.55 F Parties 03.00 Moda i film 03.30 Fryzury i makijaże 03.55 F Parties 04.00 Fashin Destination 04.30 Tygodnie mody 04.55 F Parties 05.00 Fotografowie mody 05.30 Tygodnie mody 05.55 F People Kuchnia TV 07.00 Telesprzedaż 07.30 Szefowie kuchni 2 (odc. 8) magazyn kulinarny 08.00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Przebojowe śniadanie (odc. 11) magazyn kulinarny 08.10 Julie gotuje: Pstrąg marynowany i pieczony w piekarniku (odc. 55) magazyn kulinarny 08.15 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Martin Blunos (odc. 32) magazyn kulinarny 08.45 Telesprzedaż 09.15 Gotuj zieleninę z Sophie: Czosnkowate (odc. 4) magazyn kulinarny 09.45 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Świąteczne słodkości (odc. 18) magazyn kulturalny 10.10 Zgrabne gotowanie (odc. 30) magazyn kulinarny 10.40 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Indyk (odc. 11) magazyn kulinarny 11.05 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja bez nerwów (odc. 18) magazyn kulinarny 11.30 Telesprzedaż 12.05 Dietosfera (odc. 3) magazyn poradnikowy 12.35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Przebojowe śniadanie (odc. 11) magazyn kulinarny 12.45 Telesprzedaż 13.20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Szaszłyki z grilla: Hubert Urbański (odc. 1) magazyn kulinarny 13.45 Martha 2: Przyprowadź swojego buldoga (odc. 4) talk-show 14.30 Julie gotuje: Pstrąg marynowany i pieczony w piekarniku (odc. 55) magazyn kulinarny 14.35 Bosonoga Contessa: Lodowato o lodach (odc. 19) magazyn kulinarny 15.00 Zgrabne gotowanie (odc. 31) magazyn kulinarny 15.25 Niewolnicy kambuza (odc. 10) magazyn kulinarny 15.50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Dzisiaj piknik... (odc. 19) magazyn kulturalny 16.20 Na słodko: Cytryna (odc. 8) magazyn kulinarny 16.45 Julie gotuje: Pstrąg marynowany i pieczony w piekarniku (odc. 55) magazyn kulinarny 16.50 Sobota w kuchni: Curtis Stone i Rachel Allen (odc. 33) magazyn kulinarny 17.25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Góry Szkocji (odc. 13) magazyn kulinarny 17.55 Gotuj zieleninę z Sophie: Jadalne łodygi (odc. 5) magazyn kulinarny 18.25 Jamie w domu: Barbecue (odc. 7) magazyn kulinarny 18.55 Kogel Mogel (odc. 21) program informacyjny 19.00 Julie gotuje: Pstrąg marynowany i pieczony w piekarniku (odc. 55) magazyn kulinarny 19.05 Martha 2: Barry Manolow (odc. 5) talk-show 19.50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Piernikowe ludki (odc. 12) magazyn kulinarny 20.00 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia: Wielkie otwarcie (odc. 5) serial dokumentalny 20.55 Moja restauracja górą 2 (odc. 5) reality show 21.50 Figle: Curtis Stone: Fondant czekoladowy (odc. 3) serial dokumentalny 22.00 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? (odc. 10) reality show 22.30 Sposób na przyjęcie: Wieczór panieński (odc. 10) magazyn poradnikowy 23.00 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka (odc. 7) magazyn kulinarny 23.30 Kogel Mogel (odc. 21) program informacyjny 23.40 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Glasgow (odc. 12) magazyn kulinarny 00.10 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Karczoch, kard i szparagi (odc. 5) magazyn poradnikowy 00.40 Mondovino: Gdzie jest Asterix? (odc. 1) serial dokumentalny 01.40 Para w kuchni 2: Zupy - Maciej Nowak (odc. 7) magazyn kulinarny 02.10 Szefowie kuchni 2 (odc. 8) magazyn kulinarny 02.40 Jamie w domu: Marchewki i buraczki (odc. 6) magazyn kulinarny 03.05 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Szaszłyki z grilla: Hubert Urbański (odc. 1) magazyn kulinarny 03.30 Na słodko: Miód (odc. 7) magazyn kulinarny 03.55 Zgrabne gotowanie (odc. 31) magazyn kulinarny 04.20 Bosonoga Contessa: Lodowato o lodach (odc. 19) magazyn kulinarny 04.50 Słodki drań 2: Pyszności z czekoladą (odc. 10) magazyn kulinarny Movies 24 06.00 Na dobre i na złe thriller reż. Clive Donner, wyk. Kate Nelligan, Jennifer Beals, Geraint Wyn Davies, Werner Stocker 07.45 Kobieta z przeszłością dramat sensacyjny reż. Mimi Leder, wyk. Pamela Reed, Dwight Schultz, Richard Lineback, Carrie Snodgress 09.30 Grzechy matki dramat kryminalny reż. John Patterson, wyk. Elizabeth Montgomery, Dale Midkiff, Heather Fairfield, Talia Balsam 11.15 Obcy w lustrze dramat obyczajowy reż. Charles Jarrott, wyk. Christopher Plummer, Lori Loughlin, Perry King, Geordie Johnson 13.00 Perry Mason: Niepokorna córka film kryminalny reż. Christian I. Nyby II, wyk. Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William R. Moses, Jere Burns 14.45 Ja i pani Jones komedia romantyczna reż. Catherine Morshead, wyk. Caroline Goodall, Robson Green, Philip Quast, Keeley Hawes 16.30 Morderstwo bez przebaczenia film sensacyjny reż. Paul Schneider, wyk. Patty Duke, Kelly Rowan, Robert Floyd, Rosemary Dunsmore 18.15 Ślepa sprawiedliwość dramat kryminalny reż. Armand Mastroianni, wyk. Annette O'Toole, Leslie Ann Warren, Lesley Ann Warren, Bruce Davison 20.00 Perry Mason: Desperackie oszustwo film kryminalny reż. Christian I. Nyby II, wyk. Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William R. Moses, Ian Bannen 21.45 W sidłach strachu thriller reż. Leon Ichaso, wyk. Dylan McDermott, Christine Lahti, Jennifer Rubin, David Ackroyd 23.30 Pocałunek syreny film erotyczny reż. Edward Holzman, wyk. Catherine Weber, Kristen Knittle, Bobby Johnston, Dixie Beck 01.15 Potajemne igraszki 3 thriller erotyczny reż. Gregory Dark, wyk. Woody Brown, Rochelle Swanson, Hollie L. Hummel, Dean Scofield 03.00 Wenus w mundurze komedia romantyczna reż. Niels Nielsen, wyk. Monica Serene Garnich, Jonathan Aube, Jennifer Gareis, Miguel Pérez 04.30 Na dobre i na złe thriller reż. Clive Donner, wyk. Kate Nelligan, Jennifer Beals, Geraint Wyn Davies, Werner Stocker VH1 Polska 06:00 Espresso - pobudzający miks teledysków 08:00 Rock Your Baby - magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09:00 Pop lista - notowanie 10:00 40 najlepszych klipów 2007 roku 11:00 VH1 Music - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 12:00 Aerobic - energetyczna muzyka 13:00 VH1 Greatest Hits - Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 14:00 VH1 Music - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 15:00 VH1 Yesterday - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 16:00 Pop lista - notowanie 17:00 Best of Charts - hity z pierwszych miejsc list przebojów 18:00 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grunge'u 19:00 VH1 Top 10 20:00 New Look - magazyn o modzie 20:30 90/godz. - podróż po latach 90. 21:00 Misja: Moda - reality show 22:00 Rock Show - magazyn muzyki rockowej 22:30 Jazda po klipach - komentowanie na ekranie 23:30 VH1 Oldschool - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 00:30 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel HD 08.00 Superkot film przyrodniczy 09.00 Teorie spiskowe: Incydent w Roswell serial dokumentalny 10.00 Sekrety serca: Wielka pompa film dokumentalny 11.00 Superkot film przyrodniczy 12.00 Teorie spiskowe: Incydent w Roswell serial dokumentalny 13.00 Sekrety serca: Wielka pompa film dokumentalny 14.00 Superkot film przyrodniczy 15.00 Teorie spiskowe: Incydent w Roswell serial dokumentalny 16.00 Sekrety serca: Wielka pompa film dokumentalny 17.00 Superkot film przyrodniczy 18.00 Teorie spiskowe: Incydent w Roswell serial dokumentalny 19.00 Sekrety serca: Wielka pompa film dokumentalny 20.00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Bunt w dżungli serial przyrodniczy 21.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Tragiczne nurkowanie serial dokumentalny 22.00 Tuż przed tragedią: Eksplozja na pokładzie lotniskowca serial dokumentalny 23.00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Bunt w dżungli serial przyrodniczy 00.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Tragiczne nurkowanie serial dokumentalny 01.00 Tuż przed tragedią: Eksplozja na pokładzie lotniskowca serial dokumentalny Zone Reality 06.00 Zoo serial dokumentalny 06.25 Zoo serial dokumentalny 06.50 Spotkanie ze śmiercią serial dokumentalny 07.40 Przechytrzyć śmierć serial dokumentalny 08.05 Co przyniesie jutro? serial dokumentalny 08.30 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć film dokumentalny 09.25 Zoo serial dokumentalny 09.50 Zoo serial dokumentalny 10.15 Opowieści o narodzinach serial dokumentalny 10.40 Opowieści o narodzinach serial dokumentalny 11.05 10 naj serial dokumentalny 11.55 Spotkanie ze śmiercią serial dokumentalny 12.20 Przechytrzyć śmierć serial dokumentalny 12.45 Karty chorobowe serial dokumentalny 13.10 Karty chorobowe serial dokumentalny 13.35 Opowieści o narodzinach serial dokumentalny 14.00 Opowieści o narodzinach serial dokumentalny 14.25 10 naj serial dokumentalny 15.15 Katastrofy stulecia serial dokumentalny 16.10 Karty chorobowe serial dokumentalny 16.35 Karty chorobowe serial dokumentalny 17.00 Spotkanie ze śmiercią serial dokumentalny 17.30 Przechytrzyć śmierć serial dokumentalny 18.00 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć film dokumentalny 19.00 Spóźnione dojrzewanie film dokumentalny 20.00 Okiem detektywa serial dokumentalny 20.30 Okiem detektywa serial dokumentalny 21.00 Interwencje serial dokumentalny 22.00 Władza, przywileje, sprawiedliwość serial dokumentalny 23.00 Kobiety, które zabijają serial dokumentalny 23.30 Kobiety, które zabijają serial dokumentalny 00.00 Zdrada serial dokumentalny 00.50 Zdrada serial dokumentalny 01.40 Interwencje serial dokumentalny 02.30 Władza, przywileje, sprawiedliwość serial dokumentalny 03.20 Kobiety, które zabijają serial dokumentalny 04.10 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć film dokumentalny 05.00 Katastrofy stulecia serial dokumentalny TVN CNBC Biznes 07.30 Pieniądze od rana magazyn ekonomiczny 09.00 Dzień na rynkach magazyn ekonomiczny 12.00 Biznes lunch magazyn ekonomiczny 14.00 Dzień na rynkach magazyn ekonomiczny 16.50 Bilans magazyn ekonomiczny 17.05 Piąta godzina magazyn ekonomiczny 18.55 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20.00 Firma magazyn 20.30 Marketing&PR; magazyn 21.00 World Business magazyn 21.30 90 minut magazyn ekonomiczny 23.00 Bilans magazyn ekonomiczny 00.00 Powtórki programów TVN Gra 06.20 Hej-nał Show interaktywny program rozrywkowy 07.25 Fabryka gry interaktywny program rozrywkowy 07.55 Music Chat program interaktywny 11.30 Music Chat program interaktywny 12.00 Telesklep 15.00 Hej-nał Show interaktywny program rozrywkowy 17.00 Usterka: The best of... serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.30 Maraton uśmiechu program rozrywkowy 18.00 Music Chat program interaktywny 19.00 Wyścig po kasę teleturniej interaktywny 21.00 Wrzuć na luz program rozrywkowy 23.00 Laski na czacie interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.00 Music Chat program interaktywny 03.00 Music Chat program interaktywny Trace TV 07:00 Code 07:05 French Only 07:35 Playlist 12:00 Code 12:05 Urban Hit 12:50 Playlist 15:00 Code 15:05 Africa 15:35 Playlist 17:00 Urban Hit 17:45 I Love My Mix 18:45 Playlist 19:00 Code 19:05 Rai Connection 19:35 Playlist 23:00 Trace Electro 00:00 Code 00:05 Rai Connection 00:35 Playlist 01:00 Urban Hit 01:45 Playlist 04:00 Code 04:05 Playlist BBC Knowledge 06:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 8 06:30 Top Gear 2004 2 07:25 Dzika kuchnia Raya Mearsa odc.: 1 08:20 SAS: czy jesteś twardzielem? odc.: 1 09:15 Top Gear 6 10:10 Egipt odc.: 5/6 The Mystery of the Rosetta Stone 11:05 Ciało człowieka odc.: 3 Pierwsze kroki 12:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 7 12:30 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 8 13:00 Dookoła Pacyfiku z Michaelem Palinem odc.: 6 14:00 W 80 skarbów dookoła świata odc.: 5 15:00 Top Gear 2004 2 16:00 Egipt odc.: 5/6 The Mystery of the Rosetta Stone 17:00 Dookoła Pacyfiku z Michaelem Palinem odc.: 7 18:00 W 80 skarbów dookoła świata odc.: 6 19:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 7 19:30 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 8 20:00 Walk on by - historia piosenki odc.: 1 21:00 Siedem epok rocka odc.: 1 22:00 W 80 skarbów dookoła świata odc.: 6 23:00 Top Gear 6 00:00 Walk on by - historia piosenki odc.: 1 00:55 Siedem epok rocka odc.: 1 01:50 Dookoła Pacyfiku z Michaelem Palinem odc.: 7 02:45 Ciało człowieka odc.: 3 Pierwsze kroki 03:40 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 7 04:10 Top Gear 2004 2 05:05 Egipt odc.: 5/6 The Mystery of the Rosetta Stone RTL 2 5:10 Rodney 5:50 Immer wieder Jim 6:45 Infomercial 9:00 Frauentausch 11:00 Big Brother 12:00 Takeshi's Castle 12:35 Pokito TV 12:40 Detektiv Conan 13:05 Spirou und Fantasio 13:30 Pokémon 14:45 Digimon Data Squad 15:05 Pokito TV 15:15 One Piece 15:40 Naruto 16:05 Takeshi's Castle 16:30 Der Prinz von Bel-Air 17:00 Rodney 18:00 Immer wieder Jim 19:00 Big Brother 20:00 RTL II News 20:15 Der Hades-Faktor (1) 22:05 Total Recall 0:20 Total Recall 2:30 RTL II News 2:45 Sinola Arte 5:00 Suche nach dem Märchenprinzen 5:50 ARTE Kultur 6:10 Auf nach Europa! 6:35 Karambolage 6:50 Mit offenen Karten 7:00 Schulgeschichten 7:30 Chic 8:00 Mederos spielt Tango 8:45 ARTE Kultur 9:00 Chic 9:25 Die Pariser Nacht - Am Set mit Claude Lelouch 9:55 Das letzte Prozent 10:55 Doktor Eis 12:00 Von Vancouver bis in die Rockies 12:45 ARTE Info 13:00 Künstler hautnah 13:30 Chic 14:00 Côa, Tal der 1.000 Gemälde 14:55 Exil 16:35 Szenarien gegen Diskriminierung 16:40 Absolution 16:50 ARTE Reportage 17:35 Willkommen bei ... 18:05 WunderWelten 19:00 Zoom Europa 19:45 ARTE Info 20:00 ARTE Kultur 20:10 ARTE Meteo 20:15 Paläste der Macht 21:00 Unter Verdacht - Beste Freunde 22:25 Tracks 23:20 Bubba Ho-tep 0:50 Eine Schlacht im Himmel 2:25 Milan 3:00 Der Fluch der Hexe M6 6:00 M6 Music 6:30 Drole de réveil! 7:00 Météo 7:05 Drole de réveil! 9:10 M6 Boutique 10:05 Starsix Music 11:00 Ally McBeal 11:50 Météo 11:55 Un diner presque parfait 12:50 Le 1250/Météo 13:10 Touche pas a mes filies! 13:35 Au nom de la vérité 15:35 Au fil de l'enquete: gurerre froide 17:15 Le reve de Diana 17:55 Un diner presque parfait 18:50 100% Mag 19:50 Six'/Météo 20:05 Ma famille d'abord! 20:45 Kaamelott 20:50 Bones 23:20 Californication 23:45 Sex & The City 0:25 Earl 0:50 Club 2:25 M6 Music Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNBC z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN Classic Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Gra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Trace TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Knowledge z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki M6 z 2008 roku